In the next generation communication system, also known as the 4th Generation (4G) communication system, research is actively in progress to provide a Quality of Service (QoS) with a data transfer rate of about 100 Mbps. In particular, the 4G communication system is currently being developed to ensure mobility and QoS in a Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) communication system, such as a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) system and a Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WMAN) system. A representative example of such a communication system is an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 system. The IEEE 802.16 system employs an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM)/Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme so that a broadband network can be supported in a physical channel.
In the broadband wireless communication system such as the IEEE 802.16 system, data is transmitted in a frame unit, and one frame is divided into a downlink period for transmitting data from a Base Station (BS) to a Mobile Station (MS) and an uplink period for transmitting data from the MS to the BS. The downlink period and the uplink period are divided along a frequency axis and a time axis. A slot is a unit of a two-dimensional array divided along the frequency axis and the time axis. A subcarrier is one of resources shared in the broadband wireless communication system such as the IEEE 802.16 system. The subcarrier is channelized, and a concatenation of at least one subcarrier is used as a unit called a subchannel. A physical concatenation of data transmitted and received through a plurality of slots is called a burst. The BS can increase a resource usage efficiency by performing power boosting or power deboosting on a transmitted burst.
The BS that allocates radio resources has to effectively distribute subchannels and slots to a plurality of MSs, and also has to increase a radio resource usage efficiency by performing power boosting or power deboosting. Further, in a situation where a non-Multiple Input Multiple Output (non-MIMO) MS and a MIMO MS co-exist, the BS has to allocate the radio resources by properly distinguishing a non-MIMO burst and a MIMO burst. However, a resource allocation method considering all cases of the co-existence of the non-MIMO burst and the MIMO burst, the use of the power boosting, and the use of the power deboosting has not been proposed yet.